


Voltron Meets Demigods

by Daddy_Setta_03



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Setta_03/pseuds/Daddy_Setta_03
Summary: After the war ended the team finally gets to properly meet everyone's family. What will happen when Keith tell the team he has been lying to everyone for years.OrVoltron finds out that Keith is actually Nico, and they go to camp.





	1. Prologue

The war was overover, and everyone was celebrating in the Garrison assembly hall. Every thing was fine until a certain loverboy decided to speak up.

 "Hey guys!" Lance exclaimed. Allura tucked into his side as he shouted at all of his friends. "We should, like, officially meet everyone's parents and siblings and stuff." When he said this he was met with the confused stares of his friends. Hunk, who was sitting with Shay, was the first person to find is voice.

 "What are you talking about Lance? We have all met each others families before, right?" He asked looking around to see if any of the others agreed with him. 

 "Actually, Hunk," Shiro started, " None of you, other than Keith, have met my grandmother nor have you met my sister. " Pidge nodded in agreement.

 "That and the other meetings were kinda rushed and stressful." She said fixing her glasses. " I, sadly, think lance has a point. We should re-meet our families, I think it would be a good idea. " Lance nodded proudly as she supported him. Slowly everyone else began to agree with them.

 "Then it is decided!" Allura remarked. "We will star with Lance's family, then Hunk's, then Pidge's, then Shiro's"  She counted out on her fingers. Keith shifted in his spot between Shiro and Pidge.

 "Uh, before we do any of that." He said is a  voice filled with false confidence. " I sorta have a secret I have kept from you all. Even you Shiro. Everyone went silent.

 "Well spit it out, Mullet." Lance said in a reading tone. Shiro put his hand on his shoulder.

 "It's alright Keith, you can tell us." He assured.

 "My name isn't Keith."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith explains who and what he his to is friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is actually reading my story. I appreciate it very much.

**Keith/Nico**

Everyone had different reactions to my claim. Shay, Coran, and Romelle kind of just nodded and accepted it like it was normal. Hunk seemed to be nervous, probably thinking that I was another clone or something. Pidge seemed intrigued, ya I know big words, just because I have dyslexia doesn't mean I'm stupid. Both Allura and Lance looked angry. I didn't blame them ether, I gained their trust and then stabbed them in the back, I knew I should have told them sooner.

Shiro was staring at me with what looked like a million different emotions at once, but the most prominent one was betrayal. He had known me sense the beginning of my quest when I was fifteen, Chiron had wanted me to protect the blue lion all the way across the state. He had learned about it when a blade member randomly appeared at camp and requested help. I knew of the blades before I went to space, but I didn't know that I was part Galra. Gods work in very odd way, I have two biological mothers and a father. Don't ask me how it works because I have no Idea. But when I was sent on the quest I had to follow Chiron"s wishes and not tell everyone who or what I am, until the end of the war.

"Who the heck are you then!" Lance shouted, standing up and waving his arms around. "Like seriously man, I thought we were family, and family shouldn't lie to each other." I watched as all my other friends nodded to show they agreed with him, even Shiro nodded.

"Don't you think that maybe in all those years I've known you, you could have at least told me." He said in a hurt tone. He was like the older brother Percy and Jason want to be, and it really hurt lying to him for so long, so I knew he needed an explanation. So I motioned for everyone to sit down and listen.

"Please, let me explain." I begged, "I wasn't allowed to tell any of you until the war ended. It was a rule of my quest." I told them, getting ready to explain my whole situation.

"I was sent by my, um, leader of sorts. I was to protect the blue lion with my life and help with the war in any way I could, but in the beginning I was having a hard time. I was angry that my leader hadn't chose someone else to go on the quest and on top of that I was antisocial and bullied. I learned to fly in my free time, and one day Shiro showed up and when we grew close I wanted to tell you, but my Leader denied me and told me to wait." I explained.

"Then you diapered in space, I got kicked out of the garrison, and decided to move out to my brothers cabin to find the lion. That is when I found the caves and you returned, and well you guys know the rest. We were sent into space." They all calmed down and Hunk raised his had.

"Uh yes Hunk?" I asked.

"So, like, are you a secret agent or something?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"No, Hunk, I'm actually a Demigod." Everyone, besides Pidge and surprisingly Coran, Allura, and Romelle, looked confused.

"Well now!" Coran exclaimed, "That actually makes sense! That would explain your stamina and strength!" He moved over to me and grabbed my arm, forcing me to flex my muscles. Allura and Romelle nodded.

"Oh, yes!" Romelle said, "Demigods were very high placed in the olden days of Altea."

"Wait, what is a Demigod?" Hunk asked. Pidge spoke up first.

"A Demigod is a person who has a Godly parent as well as a mortal parent, so in Lance terms, Keith has a parent that is a God." She explained. I nodded and shook off Coran.

"What so Keith is like Jesus or something?" Lance questioned. "Are you Jesus?"

"No! I'm not Jesus, Lance!" I yelled. "My father isn't God, he is _a_ god. A Greek god to be exact." I crossed my arms as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Dude no way! There is only one God and thats, well, God!" Gods he was frustrating.

"Lance all gods are real: Greek, Egyptian, Norse, Chinese, Roman, Hindu, and even Christian." I explained, "I just happen to be the son of a Greek god." After everyone asked me a thousand questions about the existence of gods and demigods, Shiro asked,

"Who is your father, then?" So I responded.

"My father is Hades, Greek god of the Underworld." I could see Lance getting a stupid joke ready.

"So like he's Satan and you come from the land down under?" He was smirking as if he thought he was smart.

"Don't be stupid Lance," I told him. "I'm from Italy, not Australia." He pouted as I ruined his joke, and Shiro placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, you are still our Keith, even if your name isn't Keith, you still look like our Keith" He said, oops.

"Actually, Shiro." I said hesitantly, "This isn't what I normally look like." I reached into my pocket to grab my contact container, and reached up to remove the purple eye contacts out of my eyes. My now black eyes were being stared at in awe.

"How did I not realize you wore contacts!?" Shiro shouted. I nodded.

"It's not like I hid it Shiro, I always have the container with me." I told him patting his back. "Oh and Lance, can you help me cut off this stupid hair?" I asked and watched as Lances face lit up.

"Oh, heck yes! Come with me!" He dragged me out of the assembly hall and dragged me to his and Allura's Garrison provided apartment.

After a minute or two of him hacking away at my mullet, the others entered the apartment. My hair was back to it's old shaggy self, barely long enough to pull into a pony tail.

"Wow looking nice man!" Pidge said as they all entered.

"Thank you Pidge." I gave her a small smile, "It feels good to have my looks back." I ran my hands through my hair remembering the time I came back to camp over the summer before I was sent into space. Will had apsolutly hated my hair and the contacts, he didn't tell me that of course, but I could tell he wasn't digging it.

"If Keith isn't your name," Allura stated. "What is your name?"

"My name is Nico." I told her shrugging my shoulders. It's better than Keith, my code name was based off of my older brother, Tex's, dead son. The baby died slightly after birth but sense Tex lived in a secluded spot, he said that the kid was home schooled when people asked. When Tex died it was rumored that his son was sent to live in an orphanage in New York, so thats what I built my backstory off of. Don't worry though, I did get Tex's permission. He is happy in Elysium with his son.

"Nico Kogane?" Hunk said. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, Nico Di Angelo." I told him. "You know, once we finish meeting your families, I can take you to meet my Demigod family." I offer and my new family happily agreed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith/Nico brings his friends to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I am just going to call him Nico from here on out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Nico**

Meeting the team's family members was honestly not that bad. Lance introduced us to his siblings and his niece and nephew, then to his mother. His siblings clearly cared for each other deeply.Even though they fought worse than Percy, Thalia, and I(Jason and Hazel were actually the most relaxed of the big three squad). His mother reminded me of Krolia, just a bit, she was strict and you could tell that she would kill for her children.

Meeting Hunk's family was like opening a bag of cinnamon rolls. His father was big and would have been intimidating, if I hadn't dealt with worse, but underneath all of the muscles and dark skin he was a kind and relaxed guy. He continuously told stories of how Hunk would help out in the workshop. Hunks mother honestly was pretty much a Sally Jackson-Blofis. She loves cooking and immediately adopted everyone who step foot in her home. Sadly Hunk lost his younger siblings during the Earth invasion, so we stopped by their graves for a short amount of time before heading off to the next family.

I already knew Pidge's and Shiro's families from before the Kerbros mission. Shiro kinda just brought me to his grandma's house for Christmas, and she and his sister just decided I was one of them. I went to school with Matt for a year before he graduated, I met their parents at a dinner that Shiro, Adam, and I were invited to. They are overall a nice family. They make my family and friends look insane.

After we met everyone we all began to go out own ways for the night, but I was stopped by Corran.

 "Number 4 I, regretfully, will not be able to travel to meet your family.' He frowned. "Romelle and Myself have Altean citizens to settle into their new homes.'' I nodded. 

"It's fine Corran, I understand. It won't be easy for them to get used to Earth. Just  remember to tell them it doesn't rain burning hot rocks. Okay?" I let a small smile to slip on my face. I liked Corran even if he is confusing. "And I am taller now, wouldn't that make me miner 3? " he shook his head.

 "Lion switching was confusing enough my boy, you will stay number 4." He walked away after a short goodbye.

**|Time skip|**

By the time morning came i received word that What's grandma needed her to return to her Balmera for an emergency, so the only people who are going will be Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Allura, Hunk, and obviously me.

We decided to drive to New York which took us all of two days. The ride was long, and I felt bad for not shadow traveling is all to camp, but I think I would have died of i did. Not that I would be enveloped in darkness, but Solace would kick my ass if I didn't tell him before hand.

 "Nico?" Shiro asked as I directed him further on the dirt road leading into the forest. "Where are we." I have him a sarcastic look.

 "Manhattan Shiro." I passed him. "Just keep driving towards that big pine tree." He listened and stopped as we reached the end of the trail. I got out of the car and walked to the entrance of camp, my team stepping up next to me. They all gasped as they scanned over the camp.

It was just past noon and after lunch training was taking place.  Kids from age 10 to 19 were climbing the lava wall, shooting bows, sword fighting, wrestling, and talking. Just as crazy as ever, prefect.

Meet me tell you the truth, I knew none of my friends we're here. They were all adults and doing good in life. (Iris message worked in space) The only reason we were here was so I could talk to Chiron  about the quest. Then we would be heading to New Rome. 

I led my group past the now whispering teens. They were pointing at us and talking rapidly. Neither of the camps had been attacked during the invasion, but they had heard of the occasion and Voltron. We reached the door of the big house. I turned to my friends.

"Okay guys, this is the Big House. Mr.D and Chiron live here. Do not say anything to piss off Mr.D or else he will turn you into a dolphin, and don't stare at Chiron's bottom half." They have me a confused look but nodded anyway. I turned and knocked on the door. It took a second but the door opened to reveal Mr. D.

"Ah, Niki Angel" He said. "What you doing here? I thought you were like 35 or something." I shook my head.

"It's Nico and I am 20." I said but quickly moved on. "I am here to confirm my quest was a success. I also brought the rest of Voltron to meet Chiron." He looks behind me with a frown. 

"They aren't staying are they?" He asked and nodded when I shook my head. He stepped aside and let us come in before he left the Big House to go who knows where. When he was out of sight lance opened his mouth.

"What was his problem? Why was he so disgusted with us? We saved the Earth and he thinks he is higher than us? " I sighed.

"He is higher than us Lance." I tried to say in a calm voice.

" What why? " He shouted.

"He is a god stupid." Pidge scolded . "Kei- I mean Nico warned you that he could turn you into a dolphin and you thought he was normal?" They continued to argue as Hunk and Shiro try to calm them down. A loud sound of someone clearing their throat, and I turned to as Chiron standing in his centar form.

"Mr. Di Angelo! How are you? Was your quest a success?." He asked. And my friends just stood there in shock.

**lance**

His leader was a horse! I know Keith or Nico or whatever said not to state but what the quiznack? Last time I checked we were on earth.

"yes the quest was a success, Chiron." Nico told him with a smile. "The blue lion and the others are safe. It was difficult but my new friends helped out a lot." Her pointed at us.

"Well child what are you waiting for." The more dude told him in a grandfather like voice. "Introduce me to your family." Nick nodded and pointed at me.

"This is Lance Ex-paladin of the blue lion, and current paladin of the red lion." He explained and motioned for me to speak.

"Um...You have horse legs." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. The man chuckled and Nick looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"Yes my boy. I am a centar. Half man, half horse" I nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you." He smiled kindly.

"Indeed my boy. Who is next?" He asked Nico .

**Hunk**

Nick gestured to me.

"This is Hunk, he is the paladin of the yellow lion. He also is a master in the culinary arts." I could feel my face heat up as Nico praised me.

"Your to kind, I am not a master." I argued. 

"Never the less I appreciate you getting him to eat." The man spoke with an honest tone, "That was always a problem for him while he was training here." He flashed a smile of gratitude and turn to Pidge. "And you my dear child?"

**Pidge**

"I'm Katie, but everyone calls me Pidge." I told him adjusting my glasses. "I am the green paladin. I work with tech mostly." 

 "Ah, If there is one thing I will never understand. Technology." He looked at Nico, who his shrugged it off.

"Actually can I ask you a question? Are you like  _the_ Chiron or are you named after him? " I questioned him and he didn't hesitate to answer me.

"Well this one could be a child of Athena with all of the intelligence She carries. Yes, my dear I am the original Chiron." I could not contain the excitement flowing through me. He is still alive! He must have trained over hundreds of demigods! Wow this opened a new world for me to study! I wonder if he will be able to explain the reasoning behind some of the Greek methods I have been working on!

**Allura**

Pidge was basically vibrating with excitement and was continually asking the centar questions that he answered quite politely. He was a very patient and respectful man, but I am sure it must be because he is always surrounded by children. Once he answered all of Pidge's questions, I step forward to introduce myself.

"I am Princess Allura of Altea, I am the current pales in of the blue lion. It is a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake. He took my hand and gently shook it.

"It is a power to meet you as well your highness. Must I say, I have met many royal in all of my centuries, but never have I seen such lovely white hair on anyone other than a goddess. Is it common for Alteans? " Oh! How polite! And he wishes to know of my people. He is a wonderful leader.

"No, no. The white hair only runs through the royal line, if a royal is born with a hair color other than white, then the royal blood had switched to a new family. The current royal family willingly steps down and let's the next true rulers take the throne. " I explained to Chiron.

"Well that is certainly a very good way to rule a kingdom." He expressed with an interest look.

"Well yes, It worked with no conflict for 2,000 decaphebes." I nodded proudly.

**Shiro**

Nico cleared his throat and gained the attention of both the princess and Chiron.

"This, " Nico started as he pointed at me. "Is Takashi, but we call him Shiro. He is the Ex-paladin of the black lion and the current Commander of the Atlas." He stepped away so I could talk to Chiron.

"Sir, it is an honor to meet the person who took care of my little brother while he was here over the summer." I extended my human arm out to him. He's took my outstretched hand, but shook his head.

"You would be thanking the wrong person, I'm afraid." He told me releasing his grip, "That boy has some of the strongest demigods looking after him. All would do anything to keep him safe. Yes, I do care about all of the children in this camp. I care about them as if they were my own grandchildren, but I am only a camp activity director. They all train themselves and each other. " Nico nodded in agreement.

"You are family to all of us Chiron." He assured. "Do you mind if my friends and I stay at camp tonight before we leave for New Rome? " Nico asked the elder man. I didn't know this trip would take so long when we started, but I really wanted to meet the people of Nico's other life. 

The old centar nodded.

"You may leave tomorrow night. The hunters will be here come morning and I'm sure Thalia will enjoy meeting your friends. "

**Nico**

after out conversation with Chiron I lead my friends to cabin 13. They all complained about the darkness and dust, but they will get over it. Tomorrow they meet Pinecone face, and I can't wait.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron meets Thalia the ex-pine tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone who likes this mess. Enjoy the chapter.

**Lance**

Nico's house was dark, cold, and dusty. I mean, why the heck did he need his house this dark anyway. The place had no windows and was lit by lanterns filled with fire that wasn't even warm. The walls were a dark brown, so dark they were almost black, and the floor was wooden, and the place was the definition of an open floor plan. There was no kitchen, or table, and the only other room in the place was a small bathroom to the left of the door. To the right of the door sat 4 beds against the wall. Two of the beds were completely bare of any sheets, while the other two were personalized by their owners. One of the beds had black sheets and a yellow pillow, and the other bed had purple, yellow, and golden sheets. Across the rooms from the beds was a small couch that was sitting in front of a T.V. that didn't look like any model I had seen before.

 "Shiro, you can take my bed." Nico pointed at the bed with the yellow pillow. "Pidge and Allura can share a bed, and Hunk can have a bed to himself. And Lance will be on the couch." Nico said as he went and grabbed sheets for the empty beds. All of the others seemed to be okay with these arrangements, but I wasn't. Allura was  _my_ girlfriend. Why couldn't I share a bed with her, or better yet why couldn't I sleep on the last bed, the one with purple sheets?

 "What dude! Why am I on the couch?" I yelled out. Nico  furrowed his brows and rubbed his forehead.

 "Because, Lance, we are at a summer camp for kids. They have rules against boys and girls sharing beds unless they are related." He explained, and yeah that made sense. "And you aren't sleeping on the other bed because you don't have permission from the owner." I nodded an took the blankets he handed me, kissed Allura goodnight, then made my way to the tiny couch.

"Goodnight everyone." Hunk said into the dark as we all settled into our beds.

" Goodnight." We all called back before we drifted to sleep.

**Nico**

I was the first one up in the morning. I don't really know how to explain how I always wake up without Windows in my cabin, but it always just happens. I rolled over to look at the alarm clock Hazel keeps on her nightstand to see that there was about 5 minutes until breakfast would start. So it was about 6:55.

I decided that it would be best for my team to be awake and ready for when the hunters would arrive. I slipped about of bed, got dressed, then walked over to Shiro. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him.

 "Shiro." He didn't move. "Shiro it's time to get up." It took a few more seconds before he was up and helping me wake the others. By the time the horn blew for breakfast everyone was up and dressed. I led them to the dinning area and say them down at my father's table. As we started eating i began to warn my friends.

 "Alright." I started. " Today you guys are meeting my older cousin and her group of... Um...well... Hunters. I don't know if Lady Artimis will be here, but you must be on your best behavior. !y cousin will literally dry your brains, and the goddess likes to turn men into wolves." I told them in a serious tone. "Also a lot of them don't like men, so don't be offended if they don't talk to you." 

 " So are they like a group of lesbians? " Lance asked in a joking tone.

**Allura**

As soon as the question came out of his mouth, I smacked Lances arm. I had learned a lot about Earth culture and sexuality amongst the people here. I was going to scold him, but I didn't get the chance as a females voice spoke first.

 "Actually we swore off all relationships." The voice said in an annoyed tone. We all turned to look at who the voice had come from. 

The girl looked about 17, she had black hair that had stripes of electric blue streaks that matched her piercing eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, combat boots, and a silver crown like trinket in her hair. Across her back was a quiver of arrows, and on her wrist, a bracelet that had a bow charm dangling as she moved her hands. Nico smirked at her.

 "Hello pinecone face" He stood up. She girl smiled and pulled him into a hug.

 "Hey death breath!" She squeezed him before shoving him away. Rude. "You all finished with your quest? " Nico nodded.

"Yes, I am. It took 5 years, but yes it's done." He shook her hands off.

"You got older!" She exclaimed. "You're about the same height as Percy was when he turned 19. You are still smaller than most of the guys thought. Jason, Percy, Frank, Will, but you are taller than Leo. " The lady continued spouting names of people I have never met. After she was done ranting about how tall Nico was, he turned and gestured to all of us behind him.

"I almost forgot." He said through a nervous laugh. "These are my friends who helped me along my quest." He looked back at us expectantly so I stood and began to introduce myself.

 "Greetings i am Princess Allura, this is our team, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro." I pointed to each of the paladins. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Thalia. Just Thalia. I am little Neeks' big cousin." How old was she? Nico was 20 and this girl doesn't look a day over 17.

"If I'm allowed to ask, " Hunk said nervously, "how are you his older cousin. You look like a teen, but Nico is an adult." Thalia looked towards him then to Nico.

" You wanna explain? " She asked him.

**Nico**

"Thalia is actually around 26 or 27. Wen she was younger, about when she was like 10 or 12 i can't remember, she protected her friends from a monster and died. Her father, who is also a god, technically used her body and gave her life as a tree. That big pine tree we passed when we entered camp.  A few years later someone poisoned the tree.

"So our other cousin brought back a magic item to heal the tree, but it brought Thalia back to life. So her age was thrown off by that, and a year later she joined the hunt and became immortal." I explained to them. Allura and Pidge were listening closely with mesmerized eyes. Shiro looked at Thalia with a sympathetic look, he had died before, he knew how hard it was to die and come back looking completely different. Lance wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying, he was looking at Allura with a small smile. And Hunk was sitting next to Shiro fidgeting nervously.

"W-what do you hunt?" He stuttered out. "Like, bears, lions, tigers, humans." He jumped as Thals let out a chuckle.

"We hunt monsters. Hydras, hellhounds, and all of those things. We don't hurt people. We are honourable women who swore off love, just as our goddess has. We are immortal and we can only die of we are released of our duties or if we die in battle, and many of us have been in the hunt for decades." Thalia reassured him, and he seemed to relax.

We all sat down at my dad's table. Thalia and Pidge seem to get along very well, and surprisingly She didn't mind Lance either. Which I had to admit he had been doing better with not flirting ever since he and Allura for together. I am kinda proud of him. She was iffy around Shiro until she found out that he was engaged to Curtis. And she said that Hunk reminded her of Frank and that she wouldn't mind being friends with him. The only person who had problems with Thalia, was the princess. They were too different and Allura had a hard time with it. I could tell.

Allura is proper, sweet, and strong willed, where as Thalia is more rough and tough, only proper when when the time calls for it, and she has quite a fowl mouth.

"And that was when Percy was like damn that damn dam!" Thalia was a retelling an old story when Allura snapped.

"Why must you use such crude language! You say you are a woman of honor, then turn your back and dishonor all you fight for with disgusting words!" The table went silent as we watched to see what would happen. I could tell that Thalia was pissed. She took her duties with the hunters very seriously, and would protect those girls with her life,so hearing someone say that she was doing  her family wrong defiantly wouldn't settle well.

"Who are you to say I dishonor my family?" Thalia snarled. "Yeah, I ain't no pretty prim princess, or goddess, or well mannered house wife, but I love my family. I take care of those girls, and our lady has never once minded my so called 'crude language ' so what's it to ya? You lead your way I'll lead mine, yeah?" Allura looked heart broken. She doesn't get yelled at enough, so when it does happen she tends to cry. But big boyfriend Lance came to the rescue.

"Hey! She's new to all of this earth stuff man! Don't go and bully her for it! She didn't know! Right Nico. " They turned to me. damn you Lance.

"No, leave me out of this. If you want my honest opinion, it was wrong on both parties, okay. Allura, you need to understand that things are different here, and Thalia, you need to understand that She is just trying to understand what is going on. So all of you guys shut it." I growled out at them. Thalia snickered.

"You are going to be a great mom Di Angelo." I elbowed her. 

"I'm not a female." I said in a fake angry voice. We all talked for another 5 minutes before Thalia stood up and sighed.

"Look Allura I'm sorry alright. It's almost 8:30 and I have to go to a meeting, but I shouldn't have yelled. " Allura shook her head.

 "No no it's not your fault. I shouldn't have insulted you. " She told her.

After the girls hugged it out, and we said our goodbyes, I gathered my group together and we all climbed into our car to head to Camp Jupiter.

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Nico**

We made it to Camp Jupiter around lunch the next day. I could tell that everyone was tired and hungry from the constant complaining of Hunk and Lance, so i decided that we would stop by the diner I knew Piper worked at. She was still in collage trying to become a teacher, and even though Jason said he would be okay providing financially, she demanded she needed a job.

"Hey guys?" I called out to Pidge and Hunk who were falling behind as they looked at some of the newer "Demigod Technology" brand items. They snapped to attention and ran to catch up.

"Sorry!" They apologized.

"It's no problem." I assured them. "I know a good diner down the street where my older cousin's girlfriend works of you guys want to meet her."

"If she is important to you, then we would love to meet her." Shiro said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah man!" Lance nodded. "We are supposed to be like, meeting all of your family and if she is dating your cousin that makes her family."

"Alright, I guess I'm taking you to meet Piper McLean." I stated and started to lead them towards the building.

"Wait! McLean? Like, Tristan McLean? The actor?" Lance's eyes went wide as I gave him a confirming hum.

"Mhmm. Oh and I know you have a girlfriend, but you shouldn't feel bad if you feel compulsed to stare at her she is a daughter of Aphrodite."I informed him and walked into the diner.

Shiro lead us to an empty booth. On one side of the booth sat Allura, Lance, and Hunk, and on the other side sat Pidge, Shiro, and then Me. we only waited a second before six menus were placed on the table in front of us. We turned to see a woman who had a pregnant stomach, brown choppy hair, and kaleidoscope eyes.

"Hi, my names Piper and I'll be your waitress what can I get you to drink today?" She gave a charming smile as she looked at the others before looking at me. "Nico! Oh my gods I didn't recognize you!" Piper pulled me out of the seat and hugged my head to her chest. Her belly was in the way of a real hug.

Piper and I grew closer after Will and I started dating. She was my number one go to if something happened between us. I couldn't tell Annabeth because she would tell Percy, and I no matter how big the fight, I didn't want Percy to hurt my boyfriend. The same goes with Leo and Jason. Leo would want to try a new creation on him and Jason would hurt him. I could have told Frank, but I found it kind of weird to spill about my love life to my sisters boyfriend. Hazel, even though I love her, wouldn't be the best option ether. She would just drag me right back to Will and force me to apologize when I wasn't ready too. Plus my new friends I made through Will normally take his side of the argument, so their out. Which left me with Pipes.

"Hey, Pipes, how are you?" I asked as I allowed her to squeeze me.

"I'm well, I heard you saved the world. You did good for your first solo quest." She let go of me and beamed proudly. "And look at you! You have grown into a man! I know a little sun drop who will absolutely be pleased." She teased me with a wink and I blushed.

"Shut up Piper." I told her. "So when did this happen, and why wasn't I notified?" I asked pointing to her very swollen stomach.

"Oh, I found out about eight months ago and it's a little girl." Piper said as she rubbed her belly. "She better have her Uncle Nico around or else." She said in a serious tone then laughed. I nodded when someone cleared their throat behind me. Hunk waved his hand.

"Not to be rude or anything, but are we still eating?" He asked with a light blush. Piper laughed one more before taking everyone's orders.

"My shift ends in about 30 minutes." Piper told me. "When I get off would you and your friends like to come over to Jason and my's place so we can get to know everyone better?" I looked to my friends to see if it was okay with them.

"I don't see a problem with it. We are hear to meet your family." Allura stated before she too looked to the others.

"If 'Lura's in, I'm in." Lance supported. The rest just nodded in agreement.

"So it's set. After we're done, and your shift is over, we will follow you to your house." Shiro told Piper with a smile.

____________________

Piper's shift ended and we were soon on our way back to her apartment. When she unlocked the door her adult man child came running to the door.

"Piper!" The blond super man yelled as he approached and his face lit up even more when he saw me. "Nico!"

"Hi Jason." I waved as we walked deeper into the place. Jason hugged and kissed Piper then hugged me. When we were seated in the living room the questions began.

**Shiro**

"So," The Blond, who I learned was named Jason, stated. "How do you guys know our little Neeks?"

He was around the same height as me, just a bit shorter, and had big enough muscles to show through the white T-shirt wore. If i had to say, he looked to be about his early to mid-twenties, his electric blue eyes were twinkling with joy, his hair was blond and looked like it had been styled by the wind, and he had a scar on his upper lip.

"I met most of them in different places." Nico told him then looked towards Lance and Hunk. "I met these two when I was a student at the Garrison.They where in my class." Hunk and Lance took that as their cue to speak.

"I'm Hunk and this is Lance." Hunk pointed as he spoke, both men waved.

"Wow, Nico, you made friends who aren't all dark and brooding?" Jason teased.

"I have many friends who aren't dark and brooding," Nico scolded. "Will isn't dark, nether is Kayla or Austin, or you!" Jason shook his head.

"Will doesn't count, nor do Kayla or Austin because they are Will's siblings, and I don't count because I am your cousin." He stated crossing his arms. Why didn't this Will person count? I couldn't tell you, when I knew Nico as Keith he never told me about his summers or friends from home.

"So who are these kind woman?" Piper asked Nico, changing the subject from Nico's friend, Will, to Allura and Pidge.

"Ah, this is Pidge, well Katie, but she goes by Pidge. I met her before I was sent to space." Nico told him while rubbing Pidge's head. "And this is Princess Allura, she is one of the aliens I allied myself with in space. She is actually a quite good leader when her mind is in the right place." Allura blushed when he said this. No one was used to flattery from Nico. Allura and Pidge introduced themselves, and as Allura talked to the pregnant woman about clothes, the muscly blond looked at me with a displeased face. What had I done?

"And who is the buff, slightly handsome, old man?" Jason's eyes where threatening, and I couldn't help but get upset at the thought he believed I was together with Nico. I knew he was gay.

"I'm Shiro, and I'm his older brother." I growled at him. He stood up and grabbed my shirt.

"No, I'm his brother. You are an outsider" He let go of my shirt when both Nico and Piper pulled him off of me. "Don't get any ideas." Nico sighed.

"Jason, stop being over protective when someone you think is hot is around me. He is engaged and I'm not interested." Nico said.

"Yeah and he's straight." Lance falsely pointed out. Everyone stared at him is disbelief, did he seriously not know, but lance was oblivios to the looks.

"Sure he is" Jason said in a sarcastic tone, which Lance also failed to realize, then turned to me. "Look, dude, I'm sorry. I over reacted. Neeks has had it hard when it came to his love life."

"No, no, it's fine." I told him. "But he really is just a little brother to me." Jason accepted that answer.

We were there for another hour before Nico told us that we should get ready to leave and meet the next people who only lived a block away. The Jackson's.


	6. Chapter 5

**Nico**

I was actually super exited to see Percy and Annabeth, I had grown closer to them after I admited my old crush, and I missed not being able to see them in person for so long. For the past four years they continually told me that they had a surprise for me when I returned, and that made me nervous, especially sense most of Percy's surprises were gallons of Sunny D because Ocean-spray wasn't my type, and I did not need my crew to understand that joke.

Soon I walked my friends to a small two story house and made my way to knock on the door, but before I could Lance made a complaining noise. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked and he gave me an expectant look.

"Aren't you going to, like, give us a heads up or prepare us?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"No, not really, the best way to deal with Percy is if you don't get an idea of him. I can tell you one thing and he will be the complete opposite." I explained. "Percy doesn't even make sense to me."

That seemed to be a good enough answer for him because he nodded and motioned for me to knock. Once I did, I wasn't surprised at the sound of feet running to the door, what I was surprised about was the four year old little girl who opened the door. She had dark brown, wavy hair and piercing grey eyes. Her chubby cheeks were a light tan and she wore a Finding Nemo shirt with blue sweat pants.

"Mama!" She yelled back into the house, I thought that I had gotten the wrong house number until I heard the familiar yell of Annabeth Jackson. They had gotten married right after they got out of collage.

"What did I tell you about opening the door!" Annabeth scolded as she made her way across the house.

"Sorry Mama, I thought It was Auntie Hazel and Uncle Franky." The little girl pouted as Annabeth appeared in the door way. Her mean mommy look imedeatly turned into a kind smile as she realized who was at the door.

"Nico, when did you get back home!"

"Earlier, we have already gone to see Pipes and Jason." I told her.

"We?" She looked behind me to look at my crew. "Well, come inside, we need to catch up." She led the little girl inside and we all followed her into a small kitchen. The little girl sat in a booster chair. Annabeth was about to talk but she was cut off by a voice upstairs.

"Annabeth do you know where my shark undies are?" The voice of my older cousin yelled. Annabeth face palmed as my friends laughed.

"Perce we have guests, you can find them later." After she said this a loud thudding noise came from the steps, and Percy peeked his head around the wall.

"Dam, you have so much blackmail against me Di Angelo." He said with a smile. I nodded.

"I do don't I Jackson." I chuckled and he come over and put his arm around my shoulder for a side hug.

"It's so good to see you again Casper." He rubbed my head then went to kiss his wife and child. "So I guess introductions are needed, right?"

"First things first." Annabeth cut in, guesturing to the little girl. "Nico, this is Bianca Maria Jackson, and Bia this is your uncle Nico. Remember, you are named after his Mommy and sister." The little girl smiled and ran over to hug my legs.

"Hi Uncle Neeky." She said, and I didn't even hide my smile. She was so adorable and she bared the name of two of my most favorite people.

"Hi, Bia, its nice to meet you. Would you like to meet my friends?" She nodded and reached up for me to pick her up. That surprised me, normally kids are skeptical of strangers, but I lifted her anyway and turned to my friends. Lance was the first to speak.

"Hi, I'm Lance." He smiled at Bianca then looked to Perce and Annabeth. "I fly the red lion and I am Nico's right hand. This is my girlfriend." He pointed to Allura.

"I am Princess Allura." She waved to my cousin and his wife before addressing Bianca. "You are quite beautiful, are you a princess too?" The little girl shook her head.

"No way! I am a warrior, I don't need a prince to save me!" She said puffing out her chest. Allura looked taken back.

"Oh!" She looked at me. "She is defiantly a character." Pidge was laughing.

"Ha, you small human, are amazing." She said. "I'm Pidge. You are 100% cool in my book." The little girl looked proud of herself. She then looked to hunk who was smiling kindly.

"Hi I'm Hunk, it is nice to meet you." He told her while nodding. She looked back at her parents.

"Look Mama he has skin like Auntie Hazel and Uncle Austin." Annabeth shook her head.

"You are too much like your father." Percy blushed.

"Annabeth!" He wined, which mad the majority of the people in the room. Bianca ignored everyone and looked to Shiro.

"Hi I am Bia, who are you?" She asked.

"I am Shiro." He told her. "It is nice to meet you, young lady."

After I let Bianca down she ran off to go play and my friends started get to know my family. We talked for about an hour before Annie offered us to stay for dinner.

"Hazel and Frank are coming over for dinner. Stay, they have missed you so much." She told me.

"I don't know Annie, I kinda wanted to make it to the hospital to introduce Solace to my crew." I tried to argue. I, of course, missed my sister but I also missed my boyfriend. Long distance relationships are hard and I really wanted to see him again, but I could tell by Annabeth's face that I was not getting out of this.

"Nico, that was not a question, you are staying for dinner." She stood and left the room before I could argue, and I slamed my head on the table.

"Ugh! Women!" I groaned. Shiro laughed.

"It's not that bad bud." He said patting my soulder.

I didn't get to respond as the door bell rang and a little four year old runs to the door.

"Auntie Hazel! Uncle Franky!"


	7. Chapter 6

**NO POV**

Everyone made their way to the door, and standing in the doorway stood a short dark skinned girl with curly brown ringlets and golden eyes. She was holding a bulldog in her arms, but she put the dog on the ground as she was approached by Percy and Annabeth's little girl.

"Hi Bia! How are you?" Hazel asked the little girl who was now petting the bulldog.

"Good Auntie Hazel. I met Uncle Nico!" She giggled as the bulldog shifted into a tall man that had pale skin and a slight baby face. The team, except Nico, stared in shock.

"H-how?" Pidge asked herself quietly. The golden eyed girl smiled.

"Hello, I'm Hazel." She told everyone. "Nico told me so much about you all." She gave everyone hugs, but she clung to Nico the longest.

"I really missed you, you know." She whispered into his shoulder. "No more quests, okay?" She asked him. Nico chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. No more quests." He loosened his grip and turned to look at his friends. Pidge was questioning Frank about his abilities while Hunk and Percy were talking about blue foods, Shiro and Annabeth were talking about what type of battle strategies we used, and Allura and Lance had came to talk to the two siblings.

"So are you, like, Nico's girlfriend or?" Lance asked. Hazel laughed as both Allura and Nico face palmed.

"No, don't be silly," Hazel giggled. "I am dating Frank. Nico is my brother." Lance looked at them skeptically.

"I don't see it. You have no similarities." He stated with no shame. Hazel nodded.

"We are half siblings. We have the same Dad. My father is Pluto." She explained. "He is the Roman form of Hades. Plus I look like my mother while Nico looks a lot like our father. The pale skin and dark eyes and hair, but, from the picture I saw of her, Nico has the same nose and body shape as Maria." Lance nodded accepting this as an answer.

Soon everyone was called to eat dinner. There was many jokes and stories that caused laughter to fill the house. Nico was happy that his families got along well, but he was ready to go home and see his boyfriend. After dinner he called out to his friends.

"Thank you for having us guys, but I think it's time for us to head to my place." I told my cousin and his wife. "Got someone else for them to meet tonight, and maybe Leo tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Solangelo next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

**Nico**

I felt nervous while walking to my place. I was constantly worrying that the others wouldn't like Will, or that Lance would make a stupid comment and embarrass me or get me yelled at by my boyfriend.

As we made it to my door I noticed that music was playing from the house. This of course ment that either Will was in the shower or Austin and Kayla where there, so instead if unlocking the door myself, I knocked.

it was Austin who opened the door and almost had a heart attack.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. "When did you grow taller than Kayla, and who are these handsome and gorgeous people?"

"Austin, this is the better family I am replacing you with. " I stated with a straight face.

"Bull, you love me." He laughed. "Well welcome home. Will is showering, but Kayla is in the living room." 

He stepped aside, and we all went I to the house.

**lance**

Nico's house was a bit small, but I have to admit it looked nice. There was a decent sized kitchen and an upstairs.

We went into a small living room with the darker skinned man who opened the door. The first thing I noticed when we entered the room was the young woman playing music from a weird brand of laptop. She looked up and made eye contact with Nico.

"Wow, you went from cute fifteen year old boy to sexy twenty year old." She stood and grabbed Nico's arm. "And you managed to get even more fit."

Was this his girlfriend? He didn't really seen the type to like brunettes, plus said his girlfriend was a blonde nurse.

 "Kayla," A voice from the stairs scolded. I turned to see a blonde man taller than Nico, but smaller than Shiro. He was wearing yellow and black pajama pants and a yellow tee shirt. "Hands off my boyfriend."

I thought that I heard him wrong, but Nico ran across the room and launched into the blonde guy's arms. They shared a, quite deep, passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive and I bless you with confused Lance and Solangelo!

I stared at the two men passionately embracing with confusion. Like, when did this happen! I thought Nico was straight! he acts like a straight guy!

"Wait! Since when are you gay?" I exclaimed as Nico turns around with a smile.

"For a while Lance." He chuckles. "A long while. I realized it when I was ten though."

"No way man. Why didn't you say anything?" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"He didn't really hide it buddy." Hunk told me patting my shoulder. Everyone nodded. I pouted.

"okay so everyone knew accept for me, moving on." I changed the subject. "Introductions right?"

The blond guy smiled and untangled himself from Nico to walk over to me and the other paladins. His light blue eyes sparkling with joy and his blond hair glows in the light of the room. I guess this is what Nico's type is then?

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Will Solace, Nico's boyfriend." He held his hand out to me. "You're Lance right? Some what annoying and oblivious?" His tone was nice but I actually have no clue if he was trying to be offensive of not. I nodded.

"I-I um. Yeah. I'm Lance." I said. He laughed.

"Don't be nervous! I'm a nice guy." He patted my shoulder and moved to the next person. Who just happened to be Allura.

He greeted her with a nice handshake.

"It must have been hard to put up with Neeks grumpiness for so long." Kayla said from across the room.

After we all introduced ourselves to Will and his siblings, Will dragged Nico away from the group.

 

**Nico**

Will dragged me upstairs to our room and sat me on the bed. He kissed me sweetly and wrapped me in a big hug.

"I'm sorry for taking you away from them Neeks, but this is really important." He told me as he pulled away. I began to worry.

"W-what do you want to talk about?" I stuttered, but Will just smiled and kissed my cheek before walking over to the dresser.

"Nothing bad Babe." He grabbed something from behind it and turned to me. "Unless you take it bad."

He took my hand and got down on one knee.

"Nico Di Angelo, I love you, and after you've been gone for so long I've realized that I never want to be apart from you ever again. So, will you do my the honor of becoming my husband?" He asked. I looked at him in shock as the tears of happiness filled my eyes.

"Of course Will!" I lunched myself at him. He slid the black ring on my finger.

I couldn't be happier. Both of my families are united, and I get to marry my soulmate. I am ready to continue my life here on Earth more than ever.


End file.
